The present invention relates to an overcoat convertible into a bag, and more particularly it relates to an overcoat which, when it is not being worn, can be so folded and arranged as to realize a handy and comfortable bag that can be carried by hand or across the shoulders.
Very often one happens to carry an overcoat with no immediate need of putting it on. It is evident that in such conditions one feels uneasy in carrying the overcoat, being at a loss for keeping his hands free or for carrying other things, i.e. newspapers, documents and so on.
Moreover, it is well known that, nowadays, as a result of the ever increasing activity in life, there is need to realize solutions that make it easier and more practical to travel, to shift from a place to another one in general.
Accordingly, it is quite evident that it is advantageous to have the possibility of forming an overcoat so as to be completely foldable on itself, thus realizing a bag which is provided with at least one pocket for housing any type of item.